


A Hallownest Winter || Quirrel x Reader

by KiwiKoala



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Hornet has to deal with her smug girlfriend, Ice Skating, Multi, Quirrel is a bean, Snowball Fight, Winter, gender neutral reader, really just an ice skating fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKoala/pseuds/KiwiKoala
Summary: Hallownest has kingdom-wide seasons. The Blue Lake freezes over during the winter and you can't ice skate. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight), Quirrel (Hollow Knight)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	A Hallownest Winter || Quirrel x Reader

Sheets of white blanket the shore, drifting downward in a graceful dance. Snow has never been kind to you-- biting your fingertips, drying your face, spreading jolts of pain wherever it's cold sensations crept. Yet Hallownest snow is soft, soothing, spreading not pain, but warmth.

“(Y/N)!”

A ball of snow hits your side. You turn, facing a familiar pill bug. 

“Damn it Quirrel!”

He chuckles. 

“Admitting defeat already, are we? You’re free to back down if you’d like.”

Gathering snow inside your glove, you toss it at the bug.

“I accept this challenge.”

Thus begins a war. Snowball after snowball, the battle rages on, both sides holding strong against the steady stream of attacks. Quirrel’s constant dashing makes him a difficult opponent. You eye him as he gathers ammunition-- a perfect chance to strike. You rush to grab any snow you can find, bending over. 

A sudden barrage of white catches you off-guard. You stumble backward. 

“Truce?”

Above you, Quirrel holds out his hand. Carefully gathering more snow, you smile. 

“Nope!”

Clutching the remaining snow, you lightly toss it at him, only for a ball of snow to hit your leg.

“One must always come prepared.”

Quirrel smirks. You throw him a playful glare. 

“Since when were you a fighter?”

“You know very well I can hold my own in combat.”

Your fake pout fades with a giggle. 

“Alright, alright, you win!”

Taking your hand, Quirrel helps you up. Your grasp lingers as Quirrel maintains eye contact. 

“Say,” he says, “The Blue Lake has frozen over, and they're letting bugs skate on its surface.”

“I see that, are they sure it's safe?”

“They've made sure it's as sturdy as the ground we stand on.” He pauses. “I was wondering if you’d like to join me there?”

You hesitate. 

“You mean, ice skating? With you?”

“Yes.”

An embarrassed chuckle escapes you. 

“I don't exactly know how to ice skate.”

“I can help you if you'd like.”

There is a hopeful spark in his voice as his face glows with excitement. Admittedly, the idea of Quirrel guiding you across the ice ignites something in your stomach. Cliche? Yes. Invalid? You hope not. Still, you are hardly a graceful protagonist. 

“No, really,” you chuckle again. “I'm terrible. I always slip, and I'd probably end up hurting you.”

“Are you sure?”

The excitement in his voice dissipates slightly. 

“Actually,” you say, regaining eye contact. “Sure, why not?”

You can handle ice skating, at least for a few minutes. Quirrel smiles, taking your hand once more. After borrowing skates at a booth, you stand at the foot of the lake.

“Ready?”

No. No, you aren't. But this is Quirrel. Despite your trembling feet, you trust him. 

“Yup!”

Shakily, you land a foot on the ice. You wobble, and Quirrel immediately grabs your hand. 

“That's okay. I'll hold you, don't worry.”

Instinctively, your free hand clutches his as your other foot manages to land on the ice. Quirrel holds your hand as you nearly slip. Stumbling to your feet, heat rises to your face as you regain balance.

“Doing alright there?”

Lace’s white figure zips by, clutching the hand of a red-faced Hornet. They skate past with surprising smoothness. There's a level of grace to their movements that you can only hope to match. 

“Shut up!” You yell, doubtful they heard. 

“Don't mind them. For now, follow me.”

Quirrel guides you as you attempt to match his movements. Your feet settle into a pattern. Left foot, right foot. Left, right. The words repeat in your head as your movement steadies.

Your hand is enveloped in Quirrel's and you begin to appreciate its warmth. His fingers interlace within yours. Heat rising to your face, you are acutely aware of the lumaflies in your stomach. A smile tugs at your lips as Quirrel's voice sounds behind you. 

“I told you you could do it.”

His soft voice is tinged with smugness, yet under that is a layer of affection that spreads warmth across your chest. His face glows under the gentle winter light. 

Quirrel's other hand falls to your waist as you lock eyes with him. He smiles. You smile. Quirrel's eyes, though black, hold a warm sincerity to them that you and he share. This moment is yours and his alone. 

Hesitantly, you lean forward, slowly nuzzling your head into the crook of his shoulder. Quirrel pulls you closer, gently tilting his head towards yours. 

Your mind detaches from the skating as your eyelids close. Something light brushes against your head as Quirrel kisses you. 

Quirrel has kissed you. 

You lift your head. He stiffens. 

“My apologies, (Y/N), if I overstepped a boundary, please tell--”

“It's okay, Quirrel.”

You give him a reassuring smile. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, it's fine.”

Silence falls between you as Quirrel skitters to a stop. Confused, you follow suit. 

“Why did we stop?”

“Oh, right. My apologies.”

He doesn't continue. 

“Quirrel?”

“I…”

His head inches closer to yours. You lean towards him, locking eyes with him. Carefully, you close the distance between you as your mouths connect.

You close your eyes, sinking into the feeling: peaceful, soothing, warm. Like the snow, blanketing Hallownest's landscape. Like Quirrel, blanketing you in an embrace. You allow the warmth to spread through your chest, silence settling over you both. 

You finally break the connection, taking a breath of air. He smiles. You smile. Neither of you speak, yet words aren't needed. The moment is yours and his alone, and you plan to cherish it. 

“Finally!”

Someone stands near you, mouth curled in a smirk. 

“Lace!”

Hornet skates to you, grabbing Lace’s wrist. 

“I don't know what Lace said, but please forgive her for her actions.”

“That's…quite alright, I suppose,” Quirrel mutters, still stunned. 

Hornet's fiery glare burns through Lace. Undaunted, she smirks, ruthlessly finger gunning you. Muttering a final apology, Hornet drags away a smug Lace.

“They're...quite the pair,” Quirrel says. 

You laugh. 

“They seem happy, though. I'm glad.”

“They make fine skaters, I'll admit.”

Watching them, that much is evident. Despite the…scuffle, they remain perfectly in-sync with each other’s movements. 

“Already admitting defeat, are we?” You ask.

“What?”

“Hornet and Lace! Let’s show them both who’s better at skating!” You smile. “Of course, you're free to back down if you'd like.”

Quirrel chuckles, taking your hand once more.

“I accept this challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quirrel is such a bean. I know this fic probably came across as really self-indulgent, I'm not the best writer, so sorry about that. Thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
